This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-278065 filed on Sep. 13, 2001, which application is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improvement upon attachment spectacles, in more details, pertaining to assembly of such attachment spectacles as being easy to be assembled and being able to be attached easy and fast onto a pair of spectacles on wear.
2. Prior Art
A so-called attachment spectacles, which is disposed immediately in front of the spectacles in use to secure proper visibility for the wearers in accordance with the change of the intensity of property of the incident lights for the purposes of removing the ultra-violet rays and preventing the harsh light, is well-known and is widely used for such outdoor activities as driving, skiing and fishing and so forth as well as for such indoor activities as the display viewing of a computer.
However, the conventional attachment spectacles is mostly arranged such that a clip is provided along the rear side surface of the transversely long frame in which the respective glasses are juxtaposed to each other through a bridge, through which clip the attachment spectacles is suspended onto the respective lenses of the spectacles in use. Thus, there are a lot of cases where the respective lenses of the spectacles in use are scratched by the clip, the countermeasure against which has been sought after.
Under the circumstances, the attachment spectacles as shown in FIG. 7 has been proposed, which is characterized in that the respective glasses Sxe2x80x2 and Sxe2x80x2 are connected by a bridge B that contracts and extends by the action of a tension spring Bs and are aligned with the frontal surface of the spectacles Mxe2x80x2 in use by widening the interval between the glasses Sxe2x80x2 and Sxe2x80x2 and are attached onto the respective lenses Lxe2x80x2 and Lxe2x80x2 of the spectacles in use by elastically contracting the spring Bs.
Indeed, in view of the assembly of such conventional attachment spectacles as shown in FIG. 7, it hardly occurs that the glasses Lxe2x80x2 and Lxe2x80x2 of the spectacles in use are damaged differently from the clip-on attachment spectacles as mentioned above. However, the bridge portion thereof that extends and contracts by the tension spring Bs cannot help becoming complicated in structure so that it contradicts the trend of the times in pursuit of structural weight reduction, in addition to which the lenses Lxe2x80x2 and Lxe2x80x2 are to be screwed onto the outer frame portion of the attachment spectacles so as to further complicate its assembly work and to unavoidably increase the production cost.
In view of the foregoing inconveniences encountered with the prior art, the present invention provides an assembly of clip-on attachment spectacles, which exploits the merit of the conventional attachment spectacles as shown in FIG. 7 wherein the attachment spectacles is suspended in front of the spectacles in use by elastically extending and contracting the bridge portion thereof, but facilitates the structure of the same bridge portion and the engagement between the bridge portion and the respective glasses as well as that between the hook to be hung onto the respective lenses of the spectacles in use and the glasses of the attachment spectacles is easy and simple to be performed.
That is to say, the present invention adopts an assembly of clip-on attachment spectacles comprising a transversely long springy bridge, the interval between the respective ends of which is elastically variable and the profiled rod provided at the respective ends of which goes through the respective glasses so as to hold the same glasses in juxtaposition; an inwardly inclined hook provided with a profiled rod to go through the respective glasses at the respective outer upper and lower rim portions thereof; a cap to fixedly engage the respective glasses with the bridge and the hook respectively by mounting into the respective profiled rods of the bridge and the hook at an inner side surface of the respective glasses, wherein the clip-on attachment spectacles is placed immediately in front of the spectacle lenses in use with the bridge extended against its springy contraction force so as to widen the interval between the respective glasses and the respective hooks are hung onto the respective lenses of the spectacles in use by elastically contracting the bridge.
The assembly parts of the clip-on attachment spectacles of the present invention are as follows.
(1) The springy bridge is normally formed into a curved shape, which bridge is made of such well-known metallic materials as German silver, xcex2-titanium and super elastic alloy such as Nixe2x80x94Ti based alloy that are rich in springy property, and which bridge may be also made of such well-known engineering plastics rich in elasticity as polyphenylene sulfide. In case where the springy and curved bridge is adopted, due care should be taken so that it is connected onto the attachment glasses without being bent towards and touched on a face of the wearer.
(2) A profiled rod to go through the respective glasses is protrusively provided on the respective ends of the springy bridge, on the circumferential surface of which rod the protrusion like a fang, a lump or a knot is formed.
(3) The inwardly inclined hook to be suspended onto the respective lenses of the spectacles in use is provided with a profiled rod to be mounted into the respective attachment glasses as the outer upper and lower rims thereof, on the circumferential surface of which rod the protrusion like a fang, a lump or a knot is formed in the same way as the profiled rod of the above springy bridge. The inwardly inclined hook that is disposed on the upper rim portion or the respective glasses may be integrally provided at the respective ends of the springy bridge as mentioned above, in which case, the profiled rods of the hooks play the role of those provided at the respective ends of the bridge. The inwardly inclined hook may be made of either plastic or metallic materials or any kinds of other materials.
(4) The property of the clip-on glasses may be of colored type to absorb the ultra-violet rays or polarized type or a convex lens for near work, which material is centered on plastics for the reduction of the weight. An aperture is opened in a portion of the respective clip-on glasses into which portion the profiled rod of the bridge and of the inwardly inclined rod respectively is inserted.
(5) The cap 3 to be mounted into the profiled rod of the bridge and the hook respectively at the inner side of the respective clip-on glasses is made of plastics or rubber and is mounted into the profiled rod with elastically deformed in the aperture provided through the respective clip-on glasses.